


DiNozzo-Gibbs Residence, Tony Speaking

by ReapersAngel



Category: NCIS
Genre: "I love you too", "I love you", Drabble, Fluff, I was watching NCIS and got this idea, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Anthony DiNozzo, POV Jethro Gibbs, POV Multiple, Past Tense, Present Tense, Rated teen for language, There's just boyfriends now but, Tony wants cuddles, Tony's Movies, fuckface, heheh, ish, movies - Freeform, so much, talks of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: So Tony picks up Gibbs' phone in the middle of the night, still half-asleep, and guess what comes out of his mouth. (Gibbs has never loved him more)Alternatively Titled "Creator Tortures Tony Fic".
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	DiNozzo-Gibbs Residence, Tony Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Did I smash cuddling and movies, half-asleep I-don't-know-what-I'm-saying words, and Tony calling Gibbs 'fuckface' together into one fic? Yes. Yes I did.
> 
> Did I also just want Tony to call Gibbs 'fuckface'? Yes. Yes I did.

“Why did I agree to this,” Gibbs grumbled.

Tony flopped down next to him and nudged him playfully with his shoulder. “It’ll be fun, Jet!”

“ ‘Fun’,” Gibbs muttered, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “ ‘It’ll be fun’, he said.”

“C’mon,” Tony said, dragging the blanket over them. He set the popcorn bowl in his lap. “It’s not that bad, I’ve watched this a thousand times.” He grinned at him.

Gibbs sighed and resigned himself to his fate as Tony excitedly started his movie.  _ Anything to keep that sunny smile on his face. _

* * *

Tony wakes up to an insistent, horrible ringing noise. It  _ sounds _ like Gibbs’ phone, and automatically he blindly scrabbles for it. They must have fallen asleep during the movie. Gibbs is blinking slowly awake on his shoulder.

“DiNozzo-Gibbs residence, Tony speaking,” He says sleepily. He nearly bangs his head on the ceiling, eyes wide now.

  
  


Gibbs watched sleepily with amusement and fondness as Tony turned completely red, the tips of his ears and his cheeks taking the colour the hardest. He was wide-eyed, looking like he could float away any moment in embarrassment.

And Gibbs has never loved him any more.

* * *

_ God, we’re only boyfriends _ , Tony thinks. He feels sort of panicky inside, and looks over at Gibbs. His boyfriend is looking at him with that smile on his face, affection in his eyes.

“Right, we’ll call you back later,” He says on autopilot. He doesn’t even know if whoever was on the other end said anything. “Bye.” He hangs up.

  
  


“It’s  _ Gibbs-DiNozzo _ , you know,” He said. Tony looked over at him, blushing like fire but looking slightly exasperated.

“I know, Jet,” He said, “I panicked, okay? Promise, when we get married, you can put our names any which way you like.” He turned even redder, and his hands flew to his mouth.

* * *

Tony covers his mouth as soon as he realizes what he said. Gibbs’ face transforms into a look of soft amusement. “You’re just full of it today, aren’t you,” He murmurs, gently taking his hands away. “Does this mean you proposed?”

Tony’s not sure if his face can get any hotter. “N-no- yes- I-”

Gibbs kisses him, softly. “Relax,” He murmurs.

* * *

Tony’s lips were startled but pliant under his. “Relax,” He whispered, “I’ll wait until you’re ready, if you want marriage.”

Tony gazed at him, eyes shining. “What?” He said, “Is there something on my face?”

* * *

He throws himself at Gibbs, practically strangling the life out of his boyfriend as he hugs him. “I love you,” He says quietly.

He can feel Gibbs wrapping his arms around him. “We’re going a bit fast now, aren’t we,” He says wryly. Tony snorts.

“Yeah yeah, fuckface,” He says. “Now, can we go to bed properly? I want cuddles.”

Gibbs chuckles and pulls him up. They leave the blanket and popcorn bowl and half-empty bottles of beer behind on the couch and coffee table as they head up the stairs.

“Tony,” Gibbs whispers. He pulls Tony against him, chest-to-back, and tilts his face up just that little bit to whisper in his ear.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos apprectiated!


End file.
